


LUX

by huntress1013



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, Clubbing, Fanmix, Lux - Freeform, Other, Swing Dancing, it is just one of those mixes you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: Shimmy the night away!





	LUX

This is a mixtape I made really fast on a whim around music that I could totally imagine to play at the LUX. It also includes music that was actually played (not a lot though) in the show and music that fits IMHO well thematically.

Tracklisting

PART I: Shimmy Away

1\. Nina Simone - Feeling Good (Bassnectar Remix)  
2\. Caravan Palace - Panic  
3\. Parov Stellar - Demon Dance  
4\. will.I.am. - Bang Bang  
5\. Renegades of Jazz - Voodoo Juju (Frohlocker Remix)  
6\. Parov Stellar - All Night  
7\. Tape Five - A Cool Cat In Town  
8\. Ella Fitzgerald - Blue Skies (Maja Jane Cole Remix)

PART II: Hot and Heavy

1\. Ki.Theory - KITTY HAWK (Break Science Remix  
2\. Melanie Martinez - Carousel (KXA Remix)  
3\. KALEIDA - Think  
4\. Zella Day - East of Eden (Matstubs Remix)  
5\. Naomi Pilgrim - I Wonder  
6\. Lana DelRay - Serial Killer (K Theory Remix)  
7\. Marian Hill - Breathe Into Me  
8\. Illenium - Sleepwalker

**Stream:** <https://8tracks.com/huntress1013/lux>

Likes, Kudos are appreciated. Enjoy!


End file.
